survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Fire is an important thing in the game. It's uses range from cooking bread to raiding a village to refining some iron. This guide tells you how to make, use, and prevent fires. Despite it suggesting that it does damage - It does no damage to you.(Changed in a recent update) The flammable item will disintegrate (after a certain time,depending on the size or what the item is) Firemaking Tools These tools are used to set anything flammable on fire. Click on the item you'd like to burn to ignite the fire. Lower tools have a smaller chance to start a fire. Flint A basic tool crafted with two cut stones, this takes quite a while to start a fire. If you're raiding, you are usually spotted before you successfully light the wall or building. I recommend skipping this and heading straight to the firemaking bow. It's appearance is a black-gray block. Firemaking Bow This tool is better than flint, and is used more commonly. It is made with a handle and rope. It makes a fire fairly quickly and is a must-have tool for any raider, chef, or smith. It looks like a piece of wood. Flint and Steel Crafted from a cut stone and one steel, it used to be the best fire making tool in the game for non-admins. It has a 50% chance to light a flammable object, making it a lot better than the firemaking bow. Bluesteel Igniter The best non-admin firestarter in the game. Added in the Bluesteel update this tool has a 75% chance of lighting a fire. Although it is better than Flint and Steel it is not recommended to make due to the large cost, and the fact that two Flint and Steel can give the same result. It's appearance is similar to a ladle colored blue. Zippo Lighter This is an '''admin only '''firestarter. Not much is known about except for the fact that it can 100% make a flammable object on fire. It is made with a Left Arm, and non-admins can only acquire this tool through the help of an editor or an admin/mod of the game. During the Christmas update, Holiday Trees can give these in gifts. How to use fire There are quite a few ways to use fire to your advantage. Here is some of them. Cooking This is the main reason for fire. When meat or fish isn't cooked, you lose health. You also can't even eat bread if it isn't cooked. Cooking milk can make young cheese. The only food that can't be cooked is juice and fruits/veggies. Food is also able to burn if cooked too long, and will decrease health even further if eaten when burnt. There are several ways to cook. Traditional method Your first way of cooking will probably be by burning a tree or bush. Just set one on fire, then put your food on. A better way of doing this is to forage a large leaves and set it on fire far away from forests or buildings to prevent building damage. Long-lasting fuel You often have a lot to cook, and one large leaves doesn't last too long. But there are other things that last much longer. Oil, coal, and charcoal are reliable sources of fuel. You have to travel to an oil pool to get oil, and mine coal, but the rewards are often enough. Forge and Bakery Both forges and bakeries have an oven in them. You can light it as normal, and it will never run out. It is not recommended to cook food in forges, as there is little space for large foods. However, the bakery's oven is great for cooking, especially bread. Stoves This is by far the best method of cooking. By crafting(Using Process Button) the stove top with certain foods, the food will automatically be cooked. The foods that can be cooked with this method are: *Milk ( to make young cheese ) *Spiced Bento Meat *Pies *Fish *Most Meats *Stews Fried Chicken is also obtained with this method, and it cannot be cooked manually. You can also slow-cook foods on stoves, and like bakery and forge fires, they do not run out. Cooking in bulk Bakery stoves? Those only cook one bread at a time! You can make lots of bread in a short time by placing the uncooked bread on a large leaves or two, then setting the leaves on fire. Extinguish the fire with a bucket when the bread is done. Refining Fire can be used to refine ores, so they can be made into swords, armour, pots, and buckets. It's pretty simple; place the ores on the fire and wait. Forges have a refining oven as well. But the best method for refining in bulk is to stack ores against a wall, then light the wall. Glass Sand, found on the shore on every island, can be made into sandstone or glass. Glass is quite useful; you can make lanterns, glass cups, and windows with it. To turn sand into glass, cook it as you would with iron or bread, until it turns transparent. Raiding Fire is a pretty good weapon for raiders and tribes at war. Fireproofing can stop this easily, but, if a tribe isn't well defended or you have some good tricks up your sleeve, it can be devastating. But remember, your purpose is not to destroy the village (unless you are just raiding for fun/to eliminate competition) but to steal valuables. Run in during the chaos and steal what you can, and kill anyone who tries to put it out. Here are some various ways to use fire in raiding. 1. Simply forage a burning object then go to your desired village, if your lucky enough to find a flammable village without any fireproofed buildings, just bring out the burning object and place to the most vulnerable part of the village and quickly leave the location. 2. To do a massive damage to villages without fireproofed buildings in a short way, Target the most important building that is very crucial for the local people such as a Forge. To start this, just do the first method on top of this method but this time only target the important building. Once you placed the flaming object, run to the hills. Flaming Catapult This is similar to dragburning, but it isn't against the rules. 1.Build and FIREPROOF a catapult 2. Set some leaves on fire 3.Put them in the catapult and launch them towards the enemy's base. It isn't guaranteed to work, but it is an effective way to quickly put a village in chaos. Explosives Gunpowder blows up when put in or near fire. The problem is, you're usually killed in it. To prevent this, instead of lighting it, you place a burning leaves next to it, giving you enough time to run away. Ship Disguise People take ships. Especially catamarans and sailboats. To prevent this, you can burn off all the extra parts of the ship and fireproof the seat and the base. Your ship now looks like a long raft, but it has three times the speed! Preventing fires Fire is very useful, but be aware that others can burn your base with it. You can easily prevent it though, with just a full water container or some stone. There are two ways to prevent fire. Fireproofing Fireproofing is pretty simple: just take a bucket or another water container that has some water on it, then click on the flammable object. This is actually harder than you think, it can take quite a while to fireproof a simple mill or a few huts. Fireproofing is done one part at a time, so make sure to bring plenty of water. One of the hardest things to fireproof is ships, especially the Merchant Frigate . And those are the most likely to be targeted...... Stone Stone is fireproof, so it doesn't need fireproofing. Stone walls and stone huts can save you a lot of time. You still have to fireproof thatching roofs, though. Putting out fires If your base happens to be on fire, you can put out the fire just like you would fireproof something. Unfortunately, fire spreads rapidly and the fire has often gone too far by the time you notice it. If you do see a part beginning to burn, put it out immediately before it can spread. You can also separate buildings at least 2 studs away, to prevent the spread. Important note Drag burning is when you put something on fire then use the grab tool to drag it to someones base or ship that is a while away. This is not allowed and will often get you banned. If you see someone doing this, please report it to an admin immediately. The reason why drag burning/bombing is against the rules is that it isn't fair. When using the move tool, you gain unnatural telekinetic powers meaning you can burn a tribe several islands away, and there is no way for them to stop you, even if you were newly spawned and they had full Mithril. So, drag burners/bombers, understand that you are cowards since you are too afraid to fight them fairly, and blow up/burn their base when they can actually fight back. (It is now impossible to drag a burning object thanks to newer updates)